


Sun-Blind

by abundantlyqueer



Series: Sniper Sight AU [3]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-27
Updated: 2004-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-13 01:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/131501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abundantlyqueer/pseuds/abundantlyqueer





	Sun-Blind

They spend that night in a hotel, three states away from the hit. Orlando's resolutely calm and cheerful, as always, but the unfamiliar surroundings are a strain; Elijah and Billy feel a certain sympathetic tension on his behalf.

The house in LA is not home, but it is at least familiar territory. Billy and Elijah cultivate a kind of willful helplessness in this house, apparently incapable of learning where the coffee filters live or how the timer on the microwave is set. Orlando shoulders them aside, his fingers skimming along the shelf edges and then grabbing with absolute certainty for whatever it is that's wanted.

"It's right here, use your eyes," he says with fond exasperation.

They leave the doors and windows lying open, sun and wind washing unchecked through the rooms, floating the white gauze curtains and fluttering the pages of Orlando's abandoned book. Elijah, wearing nothing but shades and a pair of plaid boxers, watches from the sitting room as Orlando walks out onto the terrace from his bedroom.

Orlando's wearing a pair of black swimming trunks, and carrying a towel slung over one shoulder. He walks without hesitation to the side of the pool, and drops the towel at his feet. Elijah recognizes the subtle press and curl of Orlando's toes, checking for the indentation between the flagstones underfoot that tells him exactly how far from the edge he is.

Orlando backs up a pace, then steps forward and tilts and plunges arrow-smooth into the pool, his body a long golden stripe beneath the churning of white foam and the ripple of blue water.

"It's good teh see him easy again," Billy says softly, coming to stand at Elijah's shoulder. "It's a struggle fer him, bein' somewhere strange."

"I need him with me," Elijah says, as if this is a conversation they've never had before.

"I know that," Billy murmurs, putting his hand on Elijah's shoulder and turning Elijah to face him.

Billy sees his own twinned reflection in Elijah's shades. Billy holds out his other hand, and Elijah looks down to see the square of thin black cotton folded crosswise into a band and lying draped over Billy's palm.

"You? Or me?" Billy asks.

Elijah lifts his face again, and Billy stares at the way Elijah's lips soften and part, at the flicker of his tongue tip at the gap between his teeth.

"You. I want to look at you. I want to see you with the sun shining on your skin," Elijah smiles.

Billy flushes. Elijah takes the cloth from him, and leans in to place one tender kiss on his rosebud mouth before covering his eyes. Billy stops him, fingers curling over the black cotton.

"See yeh in a bit, then," he says.

"In a bit," Elijah agrees, and Billy sees the subtly wrong twist of his lips around the words.

Billy closes his eyes, and Elijah lifts the blindfold and wraps it in place and ties it securely. Billy's reaching for him already, fingers weaving into Elijah's, letting himself be guided to the couch. Elijah sits Billy down, and kneels in front of him.

"This is promisin'," Billy purrs, his hands light on Elijah's hair and face.

Elijah reaches up, and slides his shades off, and Billy tenses at the tiny click of one of the sidepieces against the lens frame. Elijah folds the shades up and insinuates them into Billy's right hand. Billy inhales, his thumb rubbing on the thin edge of the metal for a moment before he puts them aside, tucking them between the cushions.

Billy leans forward, lips parted, and his fingers graze over Elijah's face, over his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose and

 _Elijah always forgets the precise color of Billy's stubble, how it comes through blond and grows gold and will be red if Billy lets it become a beard_

Elijah flutters his eyes closed. Billy's fingertips tremble over Elijah's eyebrows and eyelids and eyelashes, and Billy groans raggedly and slithers off the edge of the couch and they're tangled in each other's arms on the floor with Billy's back against the couch.

Billy's tongue follows his fingers, slicking soft and wet over Elijah's eyelids.

Outside, water churns and fragments and splatters on the flagstones as Orlando misjudges slightly and breaks the surface as he turns a lap.

Elijah pulls back slightly, opening his eyes and dragging the hem of Billy's tee shirt up around his ribs.

"Take this off."

Billy complies, Elijah automatically closing his eyes again and turning his head for an instant, until Billy says 'okay', and he looks back to see that Billy's bare-chested and settling the blindfold again just so after pulling his shirt off over his head.

Elijah's eyes flicker wide.

"You're so … bright," he breathes, leaning forward again to study every inch of Billy's skin with absolute absorption.

 _Elijah's shades make Billy look tanned almost as darkly as Orlando, but he's not; he's dusted a creamy pinkish gold, and speckled with freckles like bits of gold leaf._

"If yeh mean pasty white, yeh've got that right," Billy says sheepishly. "I'm ah Scot. I'm sun-proof."

"Billy?"

"Aye?"

"Shut up."

"Oh. A'right."

 _The hair on Billy's chest is golden brown, and the hair around his nipples is just a shade darker, and the hair that runs down the middle of his belly into the frayed waistband of his jeans is just a shade darker still._

Elijah traces with fingertips and breath up the pale curve of Billy's throat, and along his jaw to his chin, and up to the china doll curve of his rose pink mouth. Billy parts his lips, mouthing softly at Elijah fingers. Elijah makes a small sound in his throat, and Billy curls his tongue around Elijah's fingertips, then pushes forward, taking them into his mouth.

"Oh – yeah," Elijah breathes.

Billy's smile tightens around Elijah's knuckles, Billy's tongue playing back and forth under Elijah's fingertips, Billy's cheeks hollowing as he applies some suction. Elijah slides his fingers in and out.

He hears the abbreviated splash and wash of the water as Orlando pulls himself part way up on the side of the pool and then lets himself fall back in.

"Sit up again," Elijah says, pulling his fingers out of Billy's mouth and avoiding Billy's attempt at a farewell nip.

Billy shunts back up onto the couch, his hands closing on the edge of the cushions. Elijah crawls into the space between Billy's splayed thighs, thumbing along the creases between Billy's legs and groin. Billy arches, snarling softly.

Elijah leans up and in, licking at the hardening point of Billy's right nipple, while his hands go to work on the buttons of Billy's jeans. Billy shudders in a deep breath, one hand cradling the curve of Elijah's skull and pulling him in tighter. Elijah answers with a nip and pull of his lips, and Billy hitches under him, pushing his erection against Elijah's knuckles.

Elijah gets Billy's fly open all the way, and they shift together, Billy lifting his hips and Elijah yanking the soft denim and softer cotton underneath down, over Billy's hips and onto his thighs. Billy's cock sways free, settling upright against his belly, the head already leaking a little.

Elijah nudges his nose and chin into the warm velvet of Billy's stomach, and fingers the bones of Billy's hips. Billy's breathing jaggedly, and making small stifled noises in his throat.

Elijah leans down, and without preamble he takes the head of Billy's cock into his mouth, tonguing along the delicately frilled edge of his foreskin. Billy hisses in a breath, and Elijah feels the cock in his mouth swelling, and its smooth head being exposed. Elijah tightens his lips around the crown and slides his mouth down, pushing Billy's foreskin back further. Billy gasps, and the muscles of his thighs begin to tremble. Elijah looks up from under his eyelashes and groans at the sight of Billy's beautiful little mouth open and slack.

That groan wins another gasp and quiver from Billy.

Elijah pulls back, circling thumb and forefinger around Billy's spit-wet cock and rubbing idly while he elbows Billy's thighs further apart and noses his way between them. Billy reaches for his denims, shoving them further down out of the way, and then leans back, his knees spread as far as he can manage with his ankles still denim-tethered together.

Elijah nuzzles down, licking over fragile skin and fuzzy hair, feeling the smooth ovals of Billy's balls roll on his tongue. Billy makes a funny little sound like a stifled squeal, and Elijah laughs into the warmth between Billy's legs.

"Och, that's not kind," Billy says.

"Sorry," Elijah lies, grinning, and lifts his head and swallows down the taut shining head of Billy's cock and lets it slide over his tongue and deep into the back of his mouth.

Elijah looks upwards again, and judges each sweep of his tongue and turn of his mouth by the way Billy bites and licks at his own lips, and crinkles his nose, and furrows his brow above the black folds of the blindfold. Billy writhes in his seat, his fingers digging into the edge of the couch cushions. Elijah reaches up, pinching and plucking at Billy's nipples, and Billy lets his head drop back and his hips lift steadily and smoothly, working his cock in Elijah's mouth.

"Nah ah," Elijah says, pulling back so abruptly Billy's left pumping his cock into thin air.

"Oi," Billy says, rather unimpressed.

Elijah laughs, and starts rifling through Billy's jeans pockets.

"You didn't just bring the blindfold, did you?" Elijah asks.

"Left back pocket," Billy grins.

"Score," Elijah says, pulling the foil packet of lube out of the pocket in question.

Billy kicks his jeans off the rest of the way. Elijah stands up, pushing the discarded denims aside and skimming his own shorts off. He sits down next to Billy, who lets the shift of weight on the couch tip him against Elijah. There's the sweet hot slide of skin on skin, Elijah smooth and satiny, Billy hairier and velvety.

"On your knees," Elijah says primly.

Billy snorts a laugh, and feels his way off the edge of the couch and turns, his hands on Elijah's knees, guiding them apart and making a place for himself between Elijah's legs. Elijah rips the foil packet apart in his teeth and lets half the contents run out onto his fingers. He hitches one foot up onto Billy's hip, rubbing his heel along the blunt blade edge of the bone, and reaches between his own legs. The lube is cool and silky smooth against his hole. Billy smiles beneath the black band of the blindfold and bracelets his fingers around Elijah's ankle.

Elijah squeezes out the rest of the lube and leans in, teasing his fingertips lightly up the rigid length of Billy's cock, and then palms the head. Billy sucks his breath in through his teeth and nudges with his chin against Elijah's face until their mouths come together, soft and hot.

Elijah lets the kiss linger for a moment, then he pulls back and shunts his hips forward off the edge of the cushions.

There's a soft explosion of water onto the flagstones of the terrace as Orlando finally hauls himself out of the pool.

Billy has one hand wrapped around his own cock, while the other slides up the inside of Elijah's thigh and fumbles into the crease of his ass. Billy shifts, kneeing his way in closer, and Elijah tips further down from the seat of the couch. The head of Billy's cock nudges against Elijah's hole, and Billy arches, pushing, and Elijah keens, a small pained sound as the first burning stretch bites.

Billy feels his way back up and around the curve of Elijah's groin, and takes hold of Elijah's cock, gripping the shaft and working the soft skin a little against the rigid flesh beneath.

"Let me in, love," Billy murmurs, and Elijah sobs out a breath.

"Come on, just do it."

Billy pushes slowly in, and Elijah trembles and then sighs as the pain subsides, replaced by the sweet weighty satisfaction of being filled. Billy starts to move, and each stroke of his cock in Elijah's hole is punctuated by the wet whisper of skin on skin, and the tiny hitch of Elijah's breath. Billy lifts his chin, his head tipped a little to one side, listening intently to Elijah. Elijah watches, rapt, as the tiny droplets of sweat on Billy's long upper lip sparkle in the sunlight.

Elijah throws his head back, arching his spine into the delicious friction of Billy's cock moving inside him. Billy's hand is keeping tempo on Elijah's cock, a soft squeeze and jerk that echoes the shocks of pleasure jolting through Elijah's body. Elijah sinks his teeth into his own lower lip, feeling his balls tightening up and humming with anticipation.

Orlando's bare feet on the tile floor of the hallway are almost silent. It's as much the change of shadows and light in the doorway that makes Elijah look, as the faint whisper of sound.

Orlando pauses, head tilted, listening in frowning uncertainty to the almost sounds of skin and lube and breath. A single shining drop of water quivers on the end of one of Orlando's wet curls, then it falls and shatters on his bare brown shoulder. Elijah feels the change in Billy's body, the drawing tighter, the tension humming through him as he gets close.

"Elijah?" Orlando says experimentally.

Billy gasps, and his hips snap hard enough to slap his balls against Elijah's ass and the sound is unmistakably sexual.

Orlando's eyes fly wide and he flushes darkly under the tanned skin of his cheekbones and he backs up a step.

"Shite," Billy whispers, clutching at Elijah's hips with both hands and ducking his face away as if to hide from Orlando's unseeing gaze.

"It's okay, it's okay, he's gone," Elijah whispers frantically. "Don't stop, Jesus, don't stop, I'm so close."

Billy lifts his head, every line of his expression imploring.

"Yes, he's gone," Elijah whispers again, and Billy nods shakily and moves again, and this time Elijah can't restrain a cry of exultant pleasure.

And Orlando, his eyes squeezed pointlessly shut as he struggles to overcome his disorientation, finally fumbles one hand along the wall and turns and goes back the way he came.

Elijah arches, crying out harshly as his semen spurts out onto his belly, and Billy gasps at the feel of Elijah's hole pulsing around him, and it only takes half a dozen more thrusts and Billy's coming too.

Elijah opens his eyes just in time to see Orlando throw himself down on the recliner on the far side of the pool.

Billy pulls out, his cock slithering away from Elijah on a liquid rush of semen and lube. Billy tugs Elijah the rest on the way off the couch onto the floor, and pushes his face against Elijah's and kisses him with lazy thrusts of his tongue into Elijah's open mouth.

"Jesus. That was fuckin' sweet," Billy says when they finally lean away from each other.

"Gets it done, all right," Elijah says, pulling his shades from between the cushions and flipping them open and sliding them on.

He straddles Billy's lap and winds his arms around Billy's shoulders.

"Did we give Orlando an earful, then?" Billy asks sheepishly.

Elijah hooks his fingers under the blindfold and pulls it up. Billy tenses instinctively, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Uh. Nothing he hasn't heard before," Elijah shrugs, as he tosses the blindfold away and Billy's eyes open slowly and Billy smiles so beautifully.

"Hello. Long time no see," Billy murmurs. "You're lookin' well."

Elijah just shakes his head, because there's too much he wants to say, and most of it Billy could just read in his eyes, if only …


End file.
